


Dressed up so Pretty

by Anonymous



Series: A Little 'Lemon' with Your Tea [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance follows Shiro's advice and finally takes initiative in their threesome.  Keith and Shiro are very pleased about this, would do anything to make sure Lance keeps doing this.“S-so what do you think?”“I’m gonna wreck your ass,” Keith wheezes out.Shiro punches Keith in the shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This. is. all. smut. No really, it's all filth. I think I busted a blood vessel while writing this. But I really wanted Lance to have his turn to start something sexy for once, and WOW did he have his turn. I was inspired by a fanart by Karmasun that you can find here: http://karmasun.tumblr.com/post/152476967025/lance-in-lingerie-for-my-friend-on-twitter-hahahah
> 
> A special thanks to: ReiKatsudon, No1DigiBakuFan, xmaikoto, Miyuki_Namida49, Hidden_Daydreamers, about_30_ninjas, Alana+Bochmann, Tatsumaa (Elicia_chan), hybridkitsune, Sigery97, reri, kitausu, KyokoUchiha, RavensSplashing, WashiPuppy, Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm), httydfreakforever, HowLoveGoes, Tiponya, FindingZ, the-all-seer and wintersnight. 
> 
> I wish I could express how much your comments mean to me. They give me motivation and courage to write such dirty, wonderful things. I hope you enjoy this new installment in the series. :D

So Lance has had this idea for a while okay.

If there was a checklist for being the perfect boyfriend, Lance can proudly say that he’s hit most of the requirements.

Awesome with kissing, hugging and cuddling? _Check._ Great at holding conversations for hours? _Check._ Sparing with Keith and not dying in the first thirty minutes. _Double_ **_freaking_ ** _check._ Handling Shiro’s nightmares like a boss? _Heck yeah, check._

But there’s sorta one category that Lance lacks. One thing he’s been too nervous, too scared to try. Keith and Shiro have both told him a thousand times that it’s okay to be selfish…with that kinda thing.

The s-sex thing.

That Lance is allowed to start something between them. And it’s not like Lance hasn’t thought about it too, you know. He’s had millions of wet dreams featuring them and they’ve gotten worse after dating them.

So after dinner, Lance launches his battle plan as the three walk to the observation deck together. They have a habit of curling up on the couches to point out constellations to each other. It’s extremely romantic really. They even swap stories of how life was on earth before they met. But back to the point!

“Hey, wait, guys!” he calls out, Keith and Shiro pause in their tracks to look at him.

“Yes?” Shiro presses.

“Um.” Lance’s eyes dart everywhere except to their faces. “In an hour, could you meet me in my room? I have something I’d like to show you.”

Holy freaking crow, could he be any more awkward? _What the flip was that?_ He’s ashamed. Utterly ashamed by his lack of smoothness. These are his boyfriends, not alien strangers for crying out loud.

The two trade glances a little confused. Lance has never acted like this before. “Sure. What do you want to show us?”

“It’s a surprise.” And that’s a bloody squeak in his voice. He buries his face in his hands.

The lightbulb goes off in Keith’s head first. Maybe because out of the three the twit’s most attuned to such ventures. Oh. _Oh_.

“We’d _love_ to Lance.” He tugs at Lance’s sleeves to reveal a red face. “We’ll see you in an hour.”

Then, with a peck to Lance’s lips, he grabs Shiro’s wrist and drags him away.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asks bewildered. He gazes back to watch Lance stumble towards his room.

“It’s a _surprise_ , Shiro. Something he’s planned for us. _His lovers,”_  Keith enunciates. And, really, how is Shiro the smart one? Wait, maybe that’s actually Lance.

Shiro perks up.“ _Oh_.” So Lance is taking what he said seriously. He’s taking initiative for them.

“Yes, oh,” Keith mocks him a little. He pulls them into the training room. “Now spar with me.  Distract me for an hour so I don’t break down Lance’s door.”

* * *

Lance has five minutes left and he’s about to have a heart attack.

He knows he looks okay—probably dead sexy if he plays his cards right—but he can’t help but clench the fabric at his waist tightly.

What if they don’t like it?

No. That can’t be right, he even had Allura help him. And that was the worst, _beyond humiliating_ part of this experience. Lance explaining to her, red as a laser beam, _exactly_ what he wanted from the clothing modulator.

Fortunately for him, Allura is a glutton for gossip. The more scandalous, the better. Instead of being grossed out and turning him away, she eagerly offered her aid and advice. Even helped him pick out designs to stun and colors to compliment his skin.

“You’ll look jaw-dropping,” Allura promised, placing the garments deftly in his twitching arms. “I vow they won’t be able to keep their appendages off of you.”

So he’s here, staring at his reflection trying to pep himself up. Shivering cause it’s kinda chilly in the bathroom with so much skin bare. But it’s too late to turn back now, they’ll be here any minute. Lance’s made a plan, _done all his prep,_ dug his grave and now it’s time to lie in it.

He hears the door of his room slide open with a _swoosh_. “Lance?” a familiar voice rings out.

 _Shit_.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” he yells. Lance checks his hair, makes last second adjustments here and there. “J-just sit on my bed ‘til I come out.”

On the bed Shiro and Keith sit side by side, heads close so one can whisper, “No matter what, we’re going to compliment Lance silly when he comes out all right?”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Keith glares at Shiro a bit. He’s not stupid. He wishes people would give him _some credit_. “I know this is a big deal. Lance _never_ tries anything like this.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“ _Praise him to death._ Even if it’s funny. Even if it’s awkward, it’s an awesome freaking step for him.”   

“Good.” Shiro nods in approval. Then he calls out to Lance, “We’re ready! Are you ready, Lance?”

“—No.” The bathroom door muffles the answer. “I-I mean, yes! _Oh fuck it_ , I’m coming out.”

Lance slams the door open before he can think twice. Take a deep breath and three steps out so his lovers can finally see the _surprise_.

Who can’t think, can’t move, can’t blink. Their minds wiped clean of everything except the utter _masterpiece_ before them.

There in front of them Lance stands, his chest bare while light blue lace covers his lower body.  His legs— _his legs that go on for miles_ _—_ are wrapped in thigh high stockings. Connected to them a garter belt wraps firmly around his waist while delicate panties hang low on his hips. They cup his ass and outline his cock _perfectly_.

And, _all the stars above_ , the panties are resting on top of the garters. They could be removed easily, leaving the belt and garters to frame Lance’s—

“S-so what do you think?”

 _“I’m gonna wreck your ass,”_ Keith wheezes out.

Shiro punches Keith in the shoulder.

“That doesn't answer my question, Keith. Do you like it?” Lance ducks his head with a shy smile. But that fact that Keith’s and Shiro’s responses aren’t exactly negative is such a relief. It’s definitely not disgust in their eyes as he stands in lady’s lingerie before them.

“Did you not hear me? **I’m gonna wreck your ass.** _”_ He tries to lunge off the bed for Lance, but Shiro slams all his body weight on him.

“We agreed that he would lead remember?” Shiro growls at Keith.

The paladin just hisses at him, “That was before _a fucking wet dream_ stepped out of the bathroom.” He claws at the bed sheets trying to squirm out of Shiro’s hold. Anything to get closer to Lance.

Shiro stares at Lance heatedly, his arms trapping Keith in a headlock. “You look… _phenomenal,_ Lance.”

Lance feels warmth spread throughout his body, his nervousness melting away at the praise. A terrible fondness floods him as he watches Keith want him _that much._ Yeah. He can do this.

Lance runs his hands down his body, loving the way Keith just freezes under Shiro. How both of them _freeze_ , watching the path his hands take like they’re hypnotized. When he spreads them, his ring fingers brush his nipples and he gasps at the sensation. He’s not the only one. The tan dusty nipples peak, pebble up and the headlock between his boyfriends turns into a desperate clutching thing.

Encouraged, Lance continues his trail over ribs, counting them one by one. He outlines his hips and traces the garter belt and the straps keeping his stockings up. Excruciatingly slow he runs thread a finger under a garter on both sides and pulls.

_Snap._

The paladins on the bed legitimately _whimper_.

“So you don’t think this is too weird?” Lance asks coyly. His lips twitch from trying not to grin.

“N-no, Lance.” Shiro tries valiantly to clear his throat. “I don’t think it’s weird at all. I-I think I agree with Keith’s initial sentiment very, _very_ much.”  

 _“If I don’t touch you in the next 10 seconds I am going to die,”_ Keith declares. Slumps into Shiro’s hold as the man pets his head frantically in comfort.

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” Lance sashays to the bed, confidence making his hips sway slightly. The bedcovers sink under his knees, and he crawls up the bed as seductively as he can muster. Lance succeeds. His shoulders slant while his hips veer upwards placing his whole body in a delicious curve.

Shiro can’t breathe, his heart pounds thunderous in his ears while vaguely in the background he hears Keith croak, “ _I’m dead._ I’m so, so, so dead.”

When Lance is within reach, Keith stretches out a hand reverently. But before he can touch his cheek, those shiny lips open to say, “ _Wait.”_

 _“OH, COME ON!”_ a high whine rings out.

Lance blushes deeply. Shiro groans at how the blush spreads past his collar. “Um, could I call the shots tonight? Would that…would that be okay?”

“Baby, you could tell me to _eject myself into space_ and I would do it.”

“Yes, that okay. That’s more than okay.” Shiro smiles reassuringly, but on the inside he admits he’s on the same page as Keith. He doesn’t know how he’s going to abstain from ruining Lance’s lovely underwear _with his teeth_.  

“Thanks, guys. Could you sit up for me?” The boys rush to follow the order immediately, “And don’t…touch until I say so.”

Keith entangles his hands in the sheets frustrated in want. “Lance, _please_!”

“Don’t worry, _love_.” Keith decides he adores his pet name a lot. “Just because you can’t touch me _, doesn’t mean I can’t touch you_.”

Then, on his knees, Lance takes Keith’s face in both hands and kisses him soundly. It’s open with more tongue than lips. Lance rakes his nails over Keith’s scalp drunk on the power that he can do this. _That they’re really letting him do this._

Shiro’s eyes go dark and heavy watching the sight. Glued to Keith desperately try to fuck Lance’s mouth with his tongue, only for Lance to pull back the saliva running down both their chins.

Lance licks Keith’s jaw kittenly, “Sorry, love, but I have to be fair. It’s Shiro’s turn now.” Keith looks devastated as Lance turns to the black paladin. “Shhh, calm down, I’ll be back. Isn’t Shiro always telling you to be more patient?

Though Shiro expected the same treatment, instead of kneeling in front of him, Lance does him one better by sinking into his lap instead. His legs drape coltishly over Shiro’s thighs, their erections so close, if Shiro could raise his hips _just an inch._ He would give up his other arm to see if that lace is as soft as it looks.

“Hello, darling.”

“ _Sweetheart_.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting, now kiss me until I tell you to stop.”

Once his lips are pressed to Shiro’s he gives his boyfriend some illusion of control. Let’s Shiro nudge and tilt their faces to make his kisses deeper, richer. As if Shiro’s trying to crawl into his mouth, subconsciously his body curling inward to keep Lance cradled in it. He chases Lance’s mouth any time he begins to pull back. After all Lance can’t tell him to stop if his mouth is occupied.

But Lance presses Shiro’s shoulders back to rip away from him. “Okay, stop,” he breathlessly orders. “It’s time guys to get you out of those clothes.”

Yet when the two, mostly Keith, start to tear at their clothes Lance berates them. “No, no, no let _me_ do that.” He winks slyly.

Lance starts with their boots, their socks, pulling them off one at a time only to squeeze their calves. Then, starting with Shiro he buries his hands under the bottom of his shirt to slowly bunch it up with his wrists, feeling each muscles quiver as he gets higher and higher.  Lance has to climb in Shiro’s lap to pull it over his head and when he does his skin, _his nipples_ brush against Shiro’s chest in the ultimate tease.

It’s maddening. _This sheer torture._ Shiro has to grip his forearms behind his back, has to use every breathing technique he knows to not throw Lance on his back to repay the favor.

Keith is of the same mind as Lance takes care of his shirt as well. “You’re going to pay for this. And I’m gonna collect interest. Make you pay in moans and _screams_ when I get you alone next time.” His frustrated words are muffled by cloth as it goes overhead.

Lance just snickers in response, lifts one of Keith’s hands to remove his gloves with his teeth. Makes sure to lave his tongue between each finger filthily and suck. His hands are soaked and Keith’s face twists to groan, _“You fucking tease.”_

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” Lance raises an eyebrow, “Cause I was going to do your pants next.”

 _“You know exactly what it means._ No, wait, get back here. _”_

But Lance is already at Shiro’s side. “Lift your hips for me, darling?” Obediently, Shiro does and he’s rewarded. Long sucks to his hipbones, light red marks he bites on his thighs as the pants and boxers drop to the floor. Yet Lance avoids where Shiro needs it most, his cock already pressing against his stomach waiting.

“And you two always call _me_ beautiful,” Lance sighs, his breath making it twitch.

“Because you are,” Shiro’s tone is husky, _strangled_. “You’re the prettiest thing in the room, I swear.”

Lance rests a cheek against Shiro’s knee, looking up at him all nice and cozy. “I do like it when you call me pretty,” he confesses.

Shiro needs to touch. Needs to touch with every fiber of his being. “Lance. Pretty, _pretty_ Lance, let me do something, anything—”

The man stretches up, a peck, two, and then a more thorough brush of tongue. “You will and _soon_. But not yet.”   

Keith cries a little behind them. There’s an actual rip in the sheets that Keith enlarges, twisting and winding at it. To be honest, Shiro is rather impressed, he really thought Keith would crack and launch himself at Lance by now.

“It’s okay, Keith, now come on. Tilt your body up for me.” Once Keith’s completely undressed Lance straddles Keith too and lets him whine in his mouth as he finds out _exactly_ how lace feels. Lance doesn’t even stop him from grinding up a little, just moans with how that one little layer catches and slides between them.

“Baby, please don’t leave,” Keith begs as Lance gets up from the bed again, bends to pick up, put away their clothes, _which is cruel beyond definition_ to see underwear hugging that ass and not be able to bite it. “Do that later. I just wanna take care of you, _we need to take care of you_. It’ll be so good, just—”  

Lance hums absentmindedly as if he doesn’t relish their reactions like a horrible person, and pulls out the lube from the drawer. Next, he hops up, standing on the bed between of his boyfriends he smiles benevolently down at them.

“Alright, thanks for making me feel like a god. I need help out of these panties.” The way his boys crowd Lance on their knees so fast makes him laugh again. “BUT, wait. _Oh my gosh, wait, Keith._ Could you just pull them down together with your teeth?”

Quiznak, it’s so weird to say that out loud. Lance is sure he’s messed this up. Pushed this into too-much-land, when they, _in practical unison,_ do what he asked.

It’s heady, the way they’re careful about it, pulling it down off his hips. Keith eyes the cock that bounces a little when freed from lace. He likes all of Lance, but this is definitely one of his favorite parts. Almost lets go of his mouth of lace _to get some of that_ when Shiro growls at him from the side.

When the underwear lies on the covers, Lance toes out of them to toss them on the bed table. Shiro kisses one of encased feet, his hand coming out to hold it in place so he can mouth and suck on an ankle. The stocking gets moist and Lance shivers. Especially as Keith runs his nose up his calves, getting higher and—

“Stop,” Lance orders, hands on his wrapped hips. Sweet, power pose time. “B-back up a bit.”

Keith and Shiro look like Lance just cancelled their birthday, Halloween, and Christmas, but do as he says.

 _“This. Sucks,”_ Keith grits out. Lance is a vision, how fucking long is he going to do this to them?

“It’ll be worth it, p-promise,” Lance stutters a bit. This is the part of the plan he’s worried about. “I have one more s-surprise for your guys.”

“We love it already, sweetheart,” Shiro declares, which gives Lance enough courage turn around. To drop to his knees, run his hands, his forearms in front of him until his chest rests on the bed. Thank Crow for yoga. He arches his back, displays himself and hopes he doesn’t look like too much of an idiot.

_Keith sounds like a cat that was ran over by a bus._

_“Dear Sweetheart,”_ Shiro chokes and stares. ‘Cause right there — _right there_ _—_ is a toy in Lance’s ass. Same shade as his lingerie that frames the picture, light blue being squeezed — _right there in Shiro’s way_ _—_ where his tongue, fingers, or cock should be.

Keith just wheezes like he’s having a panic attack. Shiro tries to pat him on his back and misses.

“Is this okay?” Lance looks over his shoulder for reassurance. As if their stunned, ruined expressions aren’t enough of a positive reaction for him.

“How—” Keith coughs several times. Wiggles to get a better look, if he’s still not allowed to touch then he’s gonna look his fill. Memorize it. “No, when?”

“Just after dinner.” So Lance had been opening himself without them. Shiro wants to see that.  They need to see that. See if Lance is gentle or rough with prepping himself. Did he find that spot? Or was he hasty to get the toy in before Shiro and Keith knocked on the door? _Dear Holy Crow._

“Next time, show us,” Keith demands. “No, next time _let me help you with this_.”

“But I need your help now,” Lance buries his head in the sheets a bit. Quiznak, he practiced saying this, come on Lance you can say it now. “I need you to stretch me _more_. I want— _I want to take you both this time.”_

Shiro swallows. Swallows again, mouth drier than any desert as he hovers behind Lance.  “What do you want us to do?”

“Keith, if you could add your fingers. Just one at a time?” Keith scrabbles the bed frantically, hunting for the lube Lance brought over. He slicks his fingers fast cause he gets to touch. _He finally gets to touch._

“And, Shiro, while he’s doing that, would you move the—” Lance flounders for a second, “—the thing?”

“I will move the thing,” Shiro dumbly echoes. There’s a damn ring at the base of the toy, perfect for Shiro to hook a finger and _pull_.

Lance keens magnificently, moves his head to muffle his voice.

“No, baby, let us hear you,” Keith pleads, watching dazed with Shiro as he removes inch after inch of the toy. It’s a little smaller than Shiro, all smooth silicone and still warm from Lance’s body. _Damn_. Keith squirms a finger in and nudges Shiro with his shoulder to keep going instead of just gawking at the dildo.

Shiro gulps to comply, thrusts it deliberately all the way to the hilt and then repeats the cycle.

“How many fingers do you need baby?” Keith leans to kiss the bottom of Lance’s spine. “Come on, Lance. Please. I can’t hear you with your face like that.”

Lance gasps for air. The prep making him dizzy, lightheaded. It’s nothing like the clinical, anxious approach he took an hour ago. “I-I don’t know, four?”

“Okay, anything you want sweetheart.” Shiro angles the toy a little and Lance jolts on the bed. His cry echoing in the room. Oh. _Oh,_ that’s where it is. He draws it out slowly but on the next thrust in he digs it that direction knowingly.

“ _Ah_ , Shiro,” Lance wails, slapping the bed. Between his legs, _where they can see,_ his cock drips, making a nice damp spot on the sheets. But Shiro doesn’t have an extra hand? He could just—Lance shrieks at the flick to his cock, “ _Shiro. No, no, s-stop!”_

“Why?” Keith purrs the question. He has a finger on both sides of the toy, tugging on the rim lightly to give Shiro more space to work with.

 _“Because I want to come with you both inside me!”_ Lance practically screams.

The two freeze in their actions. Need a moment or two for their brains to reboot. “ _Fine_. Fucking fine.” Keith pushes his third digit restlessly alongside the toy. “Just _geez_ , are you trying to kill us?”

“ _Ha_ , I’m the one who’s going to die.” Lance hiccups wetly. “Am I ready yet?”

“ **No** ” “ _Yes_ ” The two other paladins say at the same time.

“Keith, you still need to put a fourth finger.”

Keith growls, squeezing the last finger in. It’s tight, fuck. “Bullshit, you just want to play with his ass more.”

“So?” Shiro retorts matter-a-factly, tugging the toy again. From this experience, one day he’s definitely going to drape Lance over his knees and. Just. Do. This. Maybe even get a vibrator.  He’s always wanted to find out how many times Lance can come before passing out.

“That’s it. I’m done, get it out and get off,” Lance moans, gets up on his hands shakily.

“But what if it’s not enough? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He grazes the toy over his prostate purposely on the way out. Already he thinks it’s the best device ever. He reluctantly releases it when Lance snatches and throws it off the bed.

“My body, I get to decide.” He then stabs Shiro with a finger to his chest. “I-I’m still in charge, right?”

“Yes, Sweetheart.” Shiro brings the finger to his mouth to kiss it gently. But it’s still fun to dream, to plan. “Please take it easy though.”

Lance huffs, “I will, now Keith get on your back and no more touching until I say so!” At Keith’s scowl he adds, “I need to…take it at my own pace, sorry.”

Keith collapse on his back, grumbling nonsensically, _“Drives me crazy, I can’t believe—”_

“Hands above your head, where I can see them?” Lance swings a leg over his hips, and positions himself. _“Wait, no here.”_ He takes Keith’s hands and intertwines their fingers together. 

Then, he sinks down.

Keith slides in easy and the two boys moan so loud, Shiro’s surprised no one has checked on them yet. Using their hands as leverage, Lance rides up and down several moments getting lost in how good Keith feels.

“Tell me what to do, Lance,” Shiro pleads. He wants to join, please let him join.

“B-behind— _fuck don’t move like that, Keith_ _—_ behind me.” Keith chuckles and helps Lance fold to rest on his front showing Shiro exactly where he needs to be.

Before anything he asks just in case, “Can I hold your hips?”

_“Oh my gosh, yes. Just get in me.”_

Grinning, he grips Lance’s hips firm enough to bruise and eases himself in. _The pressure is unbearable._ Lance has always been tight, but as he presses alongside Keith, the vice is almost painful. The two whine beneath him, their hands and foreheads pressed together as Lance breathes through the stretch.

Progress is when Lance relaxes that minuscule amount, letting Shiro in a bit more while he rubs his hips muttering, “You’re doing so good, almost there. _You’re so good for us._ ”

“I love you,” Keith whispers against Lance’s mouth. His head reaching to kiss a few stray tears because it’s _that_ overwhelming, Lance is dead convinced _they’re gonna rip his ass in two_. Why did he want to do this again? “Look at you, you’re amazing.”  

Oh, that’s why. They rock his world all the time…and he wanted to do something incredible for them for once.

Finally, _finally_ every inch of Shiro is in. They take in the moment. _Inhale_ , _exhale_. Lance pushes on Keith’s hands to sit upright and rest against Shiro’s chest instead. His eyes go glassy at the angle and he opens his mouth, tries to scream, but he can’t get enough air.  

“Gorgeous,” Shiro voiced in a shudder, shifting slightly. It’s too much. _Lance is too full._ His boyfriends hitting all the right places and he comes all over Keith’s stomach, his mouth falling slack in a silent wail.

Shiro and Keith try to hold off, but Lance spasms around them. Shiro grits his teeth, anything to stay on that edge when Keith breaks first and thrashes. Thrusting once, twice, and it sets them both off. Shiro groans into Lance’s shoulder, while Keith somehow sits up to eat at Lance’s mouth furiously through his own orgasm. The slide within Lance becomes slicker, wetter and Shiro fights against the compulsion to pull out _just to see._

They melt into each other. Chests heaving, hearts striving to come to rest.

“Wow,” Lance croaks smiling, coming down from his high just a bit. Keith continues to kiss along his face, following the shadows of his eyelashes. _“Just wow.”_

“Mmmmm,” Shiro mouths the junction of Lance’s neck and shoulder at his leisure. His arms wrap around his lovers loosely. Keith and Lance’s hands haven’t let go once.

Lance nudges Shiro’s chin with the back of his head. “Hey, the wipes are in that drawer over there. Get them for us?”

Releasing a hip unwillingly, though he admires the fingerprints that dot Lance’s skin, he reaches his arm and does so. The movement causes them all to moan. They’re spent, over sensitive, but Lance undulates in a lazy rhythm.

“Lance,” Shiro chides, wiping him and Keith off. Already he can see interest spark in Lance’s flesh. It’s too soon. They’re limp, he shouldn’t tempt them like this. The man should know better than provoke them by now

“But I just got the two of you in me.” Lance pants with half-lidded eyes. He doesn’t want this to end yet. “Don’t you want to make the best of it?”

Keith nips a collarbone exasperatedly, “We’ve created a monster.”

“I don’t think I can get it up that soon,” Shiro admits, but he feels himself stir, arousal drugging him once again.

Lance rises to his knees, sliding his lovers out a few inches, to whisper in Shiro’s ear. “I’m sure you can. And you can touch, move, _fuck_ me any way you want this time.”

Then he drops, his weight slamming them back in his body. Lance half-moans, half-giggles at how—in seconds—the cocks in him clearly get a lot _firmer_.

“You asked for it,” Keith warns him, reaching to snap his garter strap loudly. He’s wanted to do that ever since Lance stumbled out of the bathroom and the startled gasp Lance gives is just lovely.

Shiro gently wraps a hand around the front of Lance’s neck, forcing the paladin to lean back against him more firmly.  With the other hand he cradles that pretty cock and squeezes possessively. “Are you sure you want to start this again, S _weetheart_?”

The words are almost a threat, but Lance clenches around them in retaliation. He smirks when they hiss, Keith snapping the garters again. Can’t get his fingers away from those lace-covered thighs, especially now that Keith’s allowed to feel all he wants.  

Lance glances at Shiro in the corner of his eye, “Did you know I actually have two more sets besides this one?”  He challenges.

The hand around his cock tightens just a bit. “ _Oh_?”

“A black pair and a red pair.” He jerks when Keith latches on one of his nipples, sucking it noisily.

The r-red one is made of leather.” Keith pauses in his administrations. _“And it has a collar."_ Keith whimpers and attacks Lance’s skin with vigor. His hands wander everywhere, down his flesh, a curious finger tracing where all of them meet.

“And mine?” Shiro insisted. His hand teasing Lance with a unpredictable rhythm. Because of course the black pair is his. _The set that Lance will wear just for him._ He rocks his hips up and _fuck_ the sound Lance makes.

But Lance is determined to finish before he goes mindless in their arms. “The black one, _your one_ , is mostly sheer. Lace like this but—“

Lance reaches back over his shoulder to pull Shiro’s head to his. Needs to disclose this almost into Shiro’s mouth. Needs to see those eyes go wild. “It has a slit, it’s open back…why you wouldn’t need to take them off _at all_.”

Shiro loses it.

Snaps his groin up hard, makes the paladin bounce while he braces Lance’s neck to devour those lips properly.

“I h-had.” _Kiss_. “Them made.“ _Suck_. “for your o-oral fixation in mind.” And he keens into Shiro’s mouth for Keith pushes too, until they alternate inside abusing his prostate, giving Lance pleasure without respite.

They are so blessed, Keith and Shiro have no idea how they landed Lance, but they know one thing as Lance screams sharply between them; He isn’t getting out of this bed anytime soon.

“G-go on” Lance says his last coherent words of the night. “ _Wreck me.”_

How can Shiro and Keith resist an order like that?

_They love to obey their Lance._


End file.
